Silent Screams
by PrettyXodd
Summary: Romance, and drama, some angst. If you don't like Masaya bashing stories go away, because thats not the crituque I need to hear repeatedly.
1. Chapter 1

_"I hate everything about you, why do I love you?" _Ichigo sang- more like screamed to nothing in her room, blasting Three Days Grace. 'I shouldn't be blasting music but I don't care anymore, I can't take you anymore, Masaya. Now that they were 23, they had their own little house near a forest, he suddenly changed. One day his friends took him to a bar and BAM! – She had an alcoholic on her hands. Speaking of hands, his were always on her- striking her, leaving his handprint- showing her and reminding her who she belonged to. She couldn't tell anyone either. The other Mew Mews always asked, forever curious but she just smiled her best fake smile and just said "You know how clumsy I can be, guys!" Ryou never fell for it. He always frowned in disgust at each new bruise she seemed to get overnight. She looked out of the window up at the night sky. It was so pretty. She remembered Ryou saying that about her one night in the part before her and Masaya had gotten serious. Sometimes she wished she hadn't chosen so stupidly. Now she's trapped. She then heard a car coming closer to the house. Her heart sank and she ran to go shut off the stereo. 'Where did all of my courage just go?' she wondered as she looked around her room, frantically, looking for any type of mess that she could have missed. Car lights washed over the house and Ichigo flew down the stairs, shaking. It didn't matter if she missed any type of mess. He would find some type- any type of excuse to hit her. Her heartbeat quickened, hands shaking. This was how it used to feel but it was a good thing back then. 'Where's my Masaya?' She thought to herself. The keys jiggled in the lock and Ichigo felt the automatic shiver go down her back. The doorknob turned and he walked in, in all of his handsome, abusive glory.  
"Ichigo, baby!" He slurred.  
'He's drunk… fu-' Before she could get the curse out in her mind, Masaya eyed her lustfully and grabbed her close. She tried squirming away; no matter how many times he did that to her, she just couldn't deal with it. He started to pull at her spaghetti strapped shirt, trying to get it off of her. Ichigo squirmed.  
"Masaya, please, no!" He did stop but his eyes darkened and the impish grin he wore fell to the floor.  
Knots started to form in Ichigo's stomach. His face straightened, his grip moved from her shirt to her face. By him holding it, it made her look like she had fish lips.  
"M-Mashh.." She couldn't even get his name out correctly.  
"Don't you _dare_ talk back to me, as if you controlled me. " He reprimanded, spitting into her face.  
Ichigo trembled beneath him. The whiskey on his breath was stronger than usual. This thought made Ichigo tear. Masaya noticed the tear fall from her left eye.  
"Why are you crying? I do everything I can for you and you CRY? Little ungrateful bitch…" He yelled, dropping her to the floor, making Ichigo go into an automatic fetal position. He drew his leg back and shot it forward at Ichigo's stomach. She yelled in pain. 'Why did this happen… what have I done for this?" She screamed in her head. He yanked her up by the shirt and threw her against the banister of the stairs, her head hitting first. She yelled a cry of pain as she trembled on the floor.  
"Shut up! No one can hear you! You think that bastard Shirogane will save you now?!"  
He began kicking her head against the banister repeatedly, a puddle of blood began showing on the carpet.  
"Cunt. You messed up my fucking carpet now!" He yelled at her. Ichigo was losing conscience but thanked it. She didn't want to feel this anymore. He then knelt next to her looking at her. He yanked her by her hair and made her stand up. Ichigo could barely see straight, though. She saw 5 Masaya's and it scared her shitless. She knew what was good for her so she stood up, best she could. Masaya began walking around her. She cringed every time he went behind her. She'd been wearing boxers with no underwear under which was stupid of her. Swaying as little she could she began to close her eyes, the blood loss couldn't be good at this point. But Masaya didn't care. He walked in front of her and noticed her eyes shut. He slapped her so loud it echoed around the house. She held her cheek and tried not to sob. The impish grin came back as he eyed her up and down. Masaya then pushed her against the wall and ripped her shirt off, somehow, including her bra. He looked at her breasts as if they were treasure. Ichigo was shaking more than ever, but she knew what was going to happen now. He grabbed one of her breast and took it in his mouth suckling and biting very roughly. She pressed herself against the wall to try and keep the shorts in place, 'maybe he wouldn't notice' she suggested to herself shakily. It didn't work. He noticed the struggling and ripped the boxers off and there she was, completely naked. She wished she could somehow get out of his grip and this thought for some reason made her try it.  
"Why are you so damn difficult? Back in 7th grade you were all over me, fawning and all and now look. You're trying to get away? STOP BEING A TEASE!" He banged her head against the wall and she fell face first. He chuckled. She heard his belt being undone and her heartbeat quickened and her eyes widened.  
She had two options now. Turnover and get hit, or stay this way, take it and soon it will be morning, and he will be gone. She heard his pants fall to the floor. Her sight began to drift off slowly. Her grip on consciousness was very bad by this point. The last thing she remembered was Masaya getting closer, turning her over and entering her- hard.

xo*

Ichigo woke up with her alarm, hitting the off button hard. She sat up and it was as if a headache had been waiting at her bedside for her to arise. She looked to her left and saw Masaya sleeping, looking like an angel. She got out of bed quickly and went into the bathroom. She looked at her face and gasped. It was more messed up than ever. 'You went too far, Masaya.' She thought to herself. Ichigo turned on her sink and began to go through the morning process, brushing her teeth, washing her face, yeah you know. She started downstairs so quietly it was impossible to hear her. Masaya had to wake up in an hour to get ready for work. Ichigo began on breakfast for him, the usual eggs, toast, turkey bacon. She was almost done when she noticed Masaya had been staring at her oddly, with a dreamlike look in his eyes, standing at the bottom of the stairwell. Her shoulders tensed at that moment.  
"B-Breakfast is ready." She stammered, looking down.  
"Thanks babe." He sat down, stating on his eggs.  
It confused her how he did the things he did and was able to live with himself. Didn't it bother him? He used to say he loved her, where did it go?  
"You can't go into work, Ichigo." He said nonchalantly, sipping coffee.  
"Alright."  
He got up, leaving most of the breakfast Ichigo cooked on the table to go get his jacket.  
"Bye, Ichigo."  
"Bye, Masaya, I love you."  
She knew it was wrong but she couldn't help it. She would always love him. No matter what. He walked out of the door and she watched him get in the car and drive off. A random wave of dizziness washed over her and she needed to sit down. 'What the hell was that?' She wondered. Her house phone rang and she rushed to get it.  
"Hey, Momomiya." She heard the cool voice of Ryou on the other line and her tense shoulders relaxed.  
"H-Hey, Shirogane. What's up?" She was nervous talking to him because of Masaya. And other things. Things she refused to say.  
"You comin' in today? Or did you _fall_ again." He said, spitting out the word 'fall'. This made her stammer. Ryou was always smart to begin with but she could never fool him, even if she thought she was doing a good job.  
"Yes. I, um, fell and I hurt myself In the kitchen."  
Ryou sighed angrily. "Stop with the bullshit, Ichigo. You aren't that clumsy. That's Lettuce. He hits you, doesn't he?"  
I felt everything in my chest tense up and she began getting scared.  
"I-I-I have to, go… clean. Bye Shirogane!" She quickly said and hung up as soon as she finished the sentence. She first went upstairs to change into shorts and a tank and began cleaning the very already clean house. Seven hours past and Ichigo finished. She layed down on the couch and began to doze off. She awoke to the sound of her doorbell ringing. She sat up, scared. Masaya was home already? She looked at the clock and saw that 6 hours past, now 6 o' clock. She sat up, rubbed her eyes and went to her door and looked through the glass. Ichigo felt the blood rush from her face. It was Ryou. He clearly saw her standing there, but she wouldn't open the door. 'Why won't she open the damn door. I see her standing right there. That asshole couldn't be home, his car isn't here.' He thought. Ichigo took a deep breath and shakily opened the door. Ryou's face went through 3 different emotions all in the same second. Happiness, Confusion, Realization. They were silent. Ichigo stood in the same spot though, making it impossible for him to enter the house.  
"You need to stop sticking up for him, Ichigo."  
She was at a loss for words.  
"Come in." She finally said. She moved, he came in and she closed the door.  
"Why are you here, Shirogane? Surely you didn't come just to tell me that."  
"No, I came to see how you were, but I see of course, you're all beat up." He eyes Ichigo with eyes almost similar to Masaya's except… Ryou looked at her with appreciation and happiness, not lustful, evil eyes. Ryou reached out to hold her face up to his and Ichigo flinched. Ryou's hand didn't even feel like it was on her chin. Her heart began racing, but in the way it used to. A good heart-racing feeling.  
"He shouldn't try to ruin such a beautiful face…" Ryou said softly.  
Ichigo blushed and looked down.  
"It's nothing special, Ryou, really."  
He gently lifted her face again.  
"You're right. It's more than special. It's amazing, nothing can compare to this beauty." He smiled at her. Ichigo couldn't help but smile at this comment.  
"You're too sweet, Ryou." But in the back of her mind she told herself 'but I don't deserve it.'  
"Ichigo, I mean what I say, I'm not making it up."  
Her heart felt like a balloon.  
He grabbed her closer. Ichigo started to get nervous, she even began shaking. Her legs began to get weak. This was weird for her. It was never this way with Masaya, even in 7th grade. Ichigo's heartbeat was ridiculously fast now. Being alone with Ryou was amazing, almost- conscious taking, if such a thing existed. For Ichigo, it did. It defined everything for her at the moment. Ryou gently kissed her. Ichigo couldn't have felt anything like this. It were as if nothing else was in existence. It was just Ryou and Ichigo. Her heart felt complete. Then, the front door was swung open and hit the wall as loudly as thunder.

**____x.  
_So, I need reviews, please give them! I need 5 so that I can go on, give me good and bad comments if I did anything wrong. This is my first 3rd person story [x  
I should also add that I am no Masaya hater. I love all charachters! :D_**


	2. Escape

Time seemed to have slowed down to nearly a stop. Ichigo jumped back from Ryou as if he were poisonous to the touch. She looked at the front door and saw Masaya, and looking at her with a smile- a smile that didn't reach his eyes. But it seemed to get Ryou to calm down.  
"Why Hello, Ryou. How are you today?" Masaya said, flashing him the best smile he ever could.  
"I-I'm doing very well, and you?" Ryou stammered, confused. 'Why isn't he coming at me, fists flying?' He wondered. Masaya closed the door and hung his coat up on the rack. He went to Ichigo- Ryou stiffened- and kissed her on the cheek. But Ryou didn't realize that Masaya sent her a silent message, pulling back. She smiled at Ryou like a child who just got a new puppy. This made Ryou relax furthermore. When Ichigo realized what was happening, she looked at Ryou, eyes pleading not to believe the act Masaya was putting on.  
"I'm good, actually. Work is very stressful, as usual. You know how it goes, Shirogane." Masaya added, provoking a laugh between the two. Ichigo couldn't have felt more helpless ever- not even during one of Masaya's beatings. 'Oh, God, No, please.. Don't let him fall for this, Shirogane, you're all I have.' She said silently, looking at Ryou with her plastered smile.  
"Well, Aoyama, I should probably go. Keiichiro should be needing me. Nice seeing you Ichigo," Ryou nodded at Ichigo. "Later." He said to Masaya. Masaya opened the door for Ryou and Ichigo's heart did feel like a balloon again, all her hope was in that balloon and Ryou held it. It went out the door with him.  
Masaya closed the door and looked out the window and watched Ryou hop on his motorcycle and leave. The farther away the sound of the motorcycle got, the more Ichigo faltered. She turned around and ran up the stairs, trying to get to the bathroom and lock herself in so that she wouldn't have to put up with anything. She tripped over her feet as soon as she got right near the bathroom and Masaya pulled her up. By the hand. Ichigo couldn't be more confused.  
"I'm leaving." Masaya said, turning around beginning his descent down the stairs.  
Ichigo just stood there, confused. She finally mustered up some words.  
"Where are you going?"  
Masaya turned around and smirked, his eyes darkening.  
"To the bar. I need a drink."  
Ichigo wanted to cry. She didn't want him to go drink. It would be bad for her if she tried stopping him and it would be worse if she let it happen. There's no winning here. So then she let it go.  
"A-Alright Masaya. I love you and I'll see you when you get home."  
Masaya was already at the door, halfway out, holding it with his hand.  
"Just get dinner ready." He said, shutting the door behind him.  
The feeling that went into Ichigo's heart could not be explained with words.  
She ran to the bedroom, slammed the door and curled into a fetal position on the floor in the corner. Tears began to stream down her face. She felt so hopeless, nothing would ever stop the misery. She wanted to scream so badly, she wanted to escape. Escape. She liked that a lot.

xo*

An hour later, Masaya still wasn't back yet. The silence around Ichigo was making her just feel even more depressed. Ichigo grabbed her dresser top to balance herself on her feet. She wobbled to the window, looking up at the sky longingly. She wanted to get out, had to. She considered leaving seriously. But where would she go? At that moment, the phone rang. She walked over to her nightstand and she picked up the phone, trying to hide the tears in her voice.  
"Hello?"  
"Ichigo?"  
"Yes? Who is this?"  
"It's me, Ryou."  
As if a light had been turned on, Ichigo perked up.  
"Ryou!"  
That's it! That was her way out! But would he take her? She didn't want to drag Ryou into this. But… he was her only chance at happiness. Don't be so selfish, Ichigo. She told herself.  
"…lo?"  
"Huh? Oh! Sorry, Ryou. Um. I have a question… and it's alright if it seems crazy."  
"… Go for it."  
She took a deep breath."  
"Ryou, would you help me get out of here?"

_**Okay! This chapter kinda sucked I know. I will start writing my next chapter as soon as possible, it's just school is taking a lot of time =/ Review darlings :D**_


	3. Breathe

**Ichigo couldn't help but really feel like all of her hope was put into Ryou. He'd agreed! She was so happy. But she would admit- she was scared. **_**What would happen if we got caught?**_** She wondered as she stuffed her delicates and necessities into a duffel bag she found in the closet. Every time a car passed by her heart sank. She couldn't help but worry. **_**What if Masaya came home early?**_** All these 'What If's' swirled in her mind, making per paranoia grow. **_**But, Masaya's getting drunk. He won't stumble in here until like twelve or two.**_** She thought, soothing herself. Ryou would be here soon to get her. First, they were just going to go to his apartment. He moved out of the Café and got a little place out of town. They would stay there until they figured out what to do next. Ichigo really didn't want to go to the police with this. You see, a few years after Masaya and Ichigo went to England, Masaya's parents missed having a teen at home. They adopted a 16 year old – a kid who could support them but still be at home. Now that he's older, he became a cop- and very close with Masaya. Hikaru admired Masaya. Masaya could do no wrong. Masaya meant perfection to Hikaru. Now if Ichigo went to the police, Hikaru would probably defend Masaya with everything he could and possibly try to get Ichigo into trouble. He'd go and tell Masaya about Ichigo and then Masaya would find her again. The thought made Ichigo shudder. She zippered the duffel bag closed let out a sigh and looked around. **_**What if this all fails? All it will do is get Masaya angrier… Maybe I should call this all off. Maybe- **_**The phone rang, breaking her train of thought. She began to pray that it was Ryou. Hand shaking, she picked up the phone. Ichigo took a deep breath.  
"Hello?"  
"Are you ready? I'm on my way whether you are or aren't."  
Ichigo let go of the breath she was holding when she heard Ryou's voice on the other side.  
"Yes."  
"Ichigo… we have to get far away from here you are aware, right?"  
"Yes, I'm not backing out now- if I do, I'll be stuck here forever. You do realize I'm being selfish in dragging you into this, right?"  
"Look, it's not being selfish. It's being smart and wanting to get away. You won't regret this, I promise."  
"Let's hope so."  
She hung up the phone and sat down.**

xo*

A grumbling was heard down the road and was getting closer. Ichigo didn't even need to look out of the window to know it was Ryou. She looked around the room shakily as memories hit her. The first day they came here- it was awhile before his friend took him to a bar. He used to be so loving. Tears invaded her eyes, glossing them over as she remembered how he used to be. The loving kisses, the things he used to say to her, the gifts for no reason that just said 'I got this because I love you, no occasion'. Where was _**that**_** Masaya?  
"Ichigo!"  
Ichigo's head snapped up and saw Ryou standing there in the doorway. He walked over to her and wiped tears out of her eyes.  
"We have to go." He said gently, taking Ichigo's bag and flinging it over his shoulder. She stood up and walked closely behind Ryou, it made her feel safer. Stepping outside of the door, Ichigo let in a gasp. She knew it wouldn't be the same. She knew this was her last chance to stop anything that may happen. But- she also knew she wouldn't turn back. It was too late. She didn't realize she stopped moving until Ryou started the motorcycle.  
"Ready, Ichigo?"  
She saw Ryou standing next to the motorcycle, duffel bag wrapped around the front but not too close to the wheel.  
"Yes." She let Ryou help her onto the motorcycle. After Ryou got on, Ichigo laid her head on his back and held to his waist. She looked at the house **_**for the last time.**_** She hoped. Ryou kicked off and they started on their way to Ryou's place.**

xo*

Ichigo didn't realize how tired she was although she took a nap earlier that day. That day. It felt like so long ago to her. When they were inside, Ryou quickly grabbed his bag and called a cab. Couldn't take the motorcycle. They'd end up being tracked by license plate . It didn't matter anyway. Ryou had a car where they were going, apparently.  
"Ichigo, let's go, the cab's going to meet us a block up."  
Ichigo followed. By the time they got downstairs and walking the cab passed them and they had to run to catch up. Getting in, Ryou mumbled something to the driver and handed him what looked to be fifty. She raised her eyebrow and looked out the window. That's when the sleepiness hit her. Her eye lids got heavy suddenly and she snapped them open.  
"You can lean on me." Ryou smiled at her.  
Ichigo smiled, looked out the window and leaned on Ryou letting sleep claim her. **xo***

They were in a dark room with a sole chair and a dim light that came from a light bulb dangling from the ceiling. Ichigo was sitting in the chair and Masaya was standing up. Masaya smiled at Ichigo with venom in his eyes. But his eyes looked different. They looked blue. By just looking at her he was saying: 'You're dead." She wanted to cry. She knew she shouldn't have been so stupid and selfish. Selfish. Wait.  
"Where's Ryou?" She said, her breath catching in her chest. Ichigo could tell he smiled again, and it only made Ichigo worry more. Eyes widening, heartbeat racing, she tried calming down. She told herself that Masaya wasn't that evil. He had some heart left. He _**had**_** to. She tried getting up but for some reason she was stuck there and she couldn't stand.  
"Don't move!" Masaya barked.  
She obeyed.  
"Where's Ryou, Masaya?" She said with some strength in her voice. He laughed. Goosebumps spread over Ichigo's arms.  
"Why, he's right here." Masaya grabbed the light bulb and pulled it closer to his face. It wasn't Masaya. It was Ryou.**

xo*

Ichigo's eyes snapped open with a small gasp. Ryou looked at her with worry in his eyes.  
"You okay?"  
She gave a small smile and nodded. She looked out of the cab window and noticed it was very bright outside.  
"What time is it?" She wondered aloud.  
"It's five." Ryou and the driver said in unison. Ichigo's heart fell. She realized Masaya had to be home by now. She gulped and looked out the window, staying silent.  
"Well, here you are. The airport." The driver commented, coming to a stop.  
"Thank you." Ryou said, opening his door. The driver opened the trunk and Ichigo got out of the cab in a daze.  
Standing up, she walked to the sidewalk and stretched. Ryou with both duffel bags walked to her.  
"Let's go."  
They walked next to each other into the airport.  
  
_So … I'm not very sure what to write here. Clearly this isn't much at all, but patience my dear readers :D . _****

  



End file.
